Sigh
by spiritualnekohime4
Summary: This is my one-shot loosely based on 'Sigh' by Rin and Len Kagamine from Vocaloid. I suggest you watch the video before reading, so that u get an idea. I count it as a prucan, but most of it is netcan ( NetherlandsxCanada )


**Neko-chan: hello. I have crested this using the song sigh by rin and len kagamine**

**please enjoy**

_sigh_ Matthew was on the swing set at the local park. Today was the 5th anniversary of his boyfriends death. _Sigh _again Matthew sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. He got up and climbed up the slide. The park was one of their favorite places to hang out. "I miss you Lars. I really do." at that, Matthew sunk down to his knees and started to sob. He missed his love, the one who always gave him a red tulip whenever he was sad, or just plain tired of life.

"Don't cry. I don't like it when you cry." said a voice behind him. Matthew looked up to see a young man around 19 looking down at him. He was tall, handsome, and had a lopsided smile on his face. Behind him were pure white wings. _Who is he? Why does he look familiar?_ Matthew asked himself. He was dragged out of his thoughts when he saw a hand being held out in front of him. "Come on. Aren't ya gonna get up?" asked the angel. Matthew took the hand and got up. "Who are you?" he asked. The angel just smiled and gave him a knowing wink before saying "I can't tell you just yet."

Matthew let a final tear fall from his cheek to the ground. When it did touch the ground, everything disappeared. The park was gone, and so was the city. In their place was a big open space. The air smelled fresh and new, while the sky was lit up with stars. Matthew was amazed to see this. He could hardly see the night sky because of the buildings and the lights. He also felt relaxed in the breeze. You could hardly find a place where the smell of gasoline was gone.

The angel flew write up to Matthew and smiled, flowers starting to bloom from all around. Tulip petals were floating around, the angel content with the expression on the young mans face. The smile fell though as the young man started to think of Lars. The angel, not wanting to see his pain, gave Matthew a small bear and some yellow roses. Immediately, Matthews frown turned into a genuine smile. The angel then pulled his hands close to him and brought them back out. In his hands lay a white dove. Matthew smiled and pet the little bird. After a while, Matthew started to feel tired and decided to take a nap. The angel just watched him until he fell asleep. When Matthew awoke, he found himself sitting by a maple tree. It was already night, so he ran home.

A few days later, Matthew was watering the tulips Lars had given him for his birthday 5 yrs ago. A sad smile appeared on his face. How he missed his Lars. Matthew saw a flash of light and turned around. What he saw surprised him. He saw the scene he knew so well. It was the day his beloved died. He saw his slightly younger self holding onto Lars' hand. There was an I.V. and the heart monitor was beeping very faintly. Younger Matthew was crying softly, Lars looking at him with a sad knowing smile on his face. He mustered up enough strength to sit up and pick up Matthew's face. "I have to go now. I love you Matthew. I hope you find someone else to love as much as you loved me. Just please don't ever forget me." He then neared his face towards Matthew, and gave him a kiss full of love. He then slowly laid down and closed his eyes, never to awaken from his peaceful slumber. Matthew was in a daze from the kiss, and was only pulled out of it by the heart monitor going flat. "Lars! Please wake up! Don't leave me, please! I love you!" By then the doctors were there, trying to bring him back, but Matthew new, they were already to late.

Older Matthew saw the scene unfold in front of him. He started to sob uncontrollably, realizing that the angel had been Lars the whole time. He cried and cried, until he felt arms envelop him into a hug. The angel, Lars, was hugging him from behind. When Matthew turned around, he looked up to see Lars, angel wings in all, smiling at him. "Please don't cry anymore. It makes me sad to see your face like that. Always were a smile. Thank you for not forgetting me, but please move on. Find someone else to be with, to make you happy. I will always love you, and I won't hold any hatred towards you or your new love. I just want you to feel the same happiness that I got from you 5 yrs ago." said Lars before fading away. "I will always love you."

When Matthew saw that he was back in his room, he got up and wiped the tears from his face onto his red hoodie. "I love you too. I will never forget you, and I will try to find someone to love again. I promise." and with that, Matthew smiled. Not a smile of embarrassment or of sadness, but of pure happiness and love. He was going to keep his promise to Lars and find someone to love, and them to love him back.

_1 year later_

Matthew had gotten a job at a cafe run by his cousin Francis. It had been a busy day, and the rush hour was dwindling down. Matthew was a waiter, and he got to know a lot of people. Their was Ivan, a Russian, who intimidated a lot of people, but would protect anyone one of his friends, including Matthew. Then their was Carlos, a somewhat nice Cuban, who loved ice cream. Many people came by. Friends and family came in to talk to him and enjoy the atmosphere, but the person who really interested Matthew the most was Gilbert. A mischievous albino who loved messing with people, but he would do anything to help a friend. "Hey Gilbert. What will it be today?" asked Matthew, a knowing smile on his face. "The usual Birdie."

**Neko-chan: So how did I do. Review please! ~ if u read my other prucan one shot, and ur the guest who said u did a cosplay, thank u. i hope u find the footage and post it on youtube. i u all also**

**i will be update my other stories soon. i have had a major writers block, but it's starting to go away :) 3**


End file.
